1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for reinforcement, i.e., reinforcing rods crossing with each other at right angles in building use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in a building site, the reinforcing rods crossing with each other at right angles, i.e., a vertical rod and a horizontal rod are connected with each other at their crossing portion through a wire wound round the crossing portion by means of a specialized wiring tool. However, in such wiring operation, a worker is required to be skilled in a operation of the specialized wiring tool, and it is hard to promote an efficiency of such wiring operation even if the worker is skilled in the operation thereof. Furthermore, there is a fear that such wiring operation, i.e., wiring connection lacks a safety in strength because of a wide variation of its strength. In addition to the above defect, there is another defect in that, for example, in constructing of a slab in which the reinforcing rods are stacked into a plurality of layers in which an electric and water service pipelines are disposed, in which construction it is often required to undo the wiring connection, it is very hard to satisfy such reqirement. These defect are inherent in the conventional wiring connection for the reinforcing rods.